Memorial Day Special
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Blossom doesn't see why it's so hard to celebrate the holiday. But when she learns how a friend of hers celebrates it she it sees it makes up for what all the others lack and the true feel to be an American Soldier.


Memorial Day

Memorial Day

By. Thunderstarwarp

Blossom was in Dexter's Laboratory exploring it further than she ever has before. Dexter was gone at the moment for his dad needed help with getting car parts. He didn't want to go and couldn't understand why he couldn't ask the help of his adopted son but it didn't bother him. The others went to a party because it was a day off from school. She wasn't that all into parties and would rather spend the day with Dexter. But after learning what she did she decided that she would just look around the lab.

As she was looking around she notice around the neighborhood that no one seemed to acknowledge it was Memorial Day. It didn't seem right to her. It was national holiday for God's Sakes! She didn't see what was so hard about putting up an American Flag or something. But she didn't dwell on too hard she decided just to move on with the day. But it just didn't seem right even the Professor forgot what the holiday was about other than a day off. It was no surprise that Buttercup couldn't care less and Bubbles just followed Buttercup. She ended up having to put up an American flag outside the door herself to celebrate. Even though she dropped the thought she did let it go.

As she continued to walk around the large lab she heard gun fire. She didn't hesitate as she flew toward the gunfire toward one end of the lab. As she went in she noticed something she hadn't seen before. It was…a gun range. She didn't even know that Dexter had one…much less needed one.

She started flying toward one end to find the one firing the weapon. She then saw the person at the very end firing an M-16 repeatedly at a target at the end of the range. The person firing looked like a teenager in a military uniform. Perhaps Marines or Army…she really couldn't tell. She landed and started to walk toward the soldier as she got closer she noticed it was Matthew.

Matthew turned to her surprised that she was here. He put the weapon down and said "Hey Blossom what are you doing here?"

Blossom just looked at him still surprised at what he was doing and said "Um…what are you doing?"

"Firing an M-16 in this target range I built a few days ago."

"…You built this?"

"Yep, it was standard for an SCA agent to know how to construct things to withstand bullets."

She looked around the gun range. It was just four ranges that were about 50 feet away from a standard red and white target. She then looked back at him and said "What are you wearing?"

Matthew's lied back normal mood changed to a serious one and said "It's a standard United States Marine's uniform."

"Why are you wearing it?"

Matthew sighed as he put the M-16 aside and pulling out a 9mm handgun from his holster and said "It's Memorial Day."

"I know, but is it really necessary to wear a uniform?"

Matthew fired a couple rounds into the target getting it head on and said "In my opinion it is. I do every year…even back when I was an agent."

Blossom found that weird all on its own. Now she knew Matthew was a patriot of the United States since they first met but she was thinking that he was talking this thing a little too seriously.

Matthew then emptied the clip by firing rest of it at the target. He then put the gun down at the table between the dividers that had other clips and handgun parts and sat down on the chair that next to the divider that he was at. He looked up at Blossom and said "Many people died for this country…many…since 1763 to today. They gave up everything they had for this country which is more than any living solider or agent can today. Even more than I can say I have. I cannot solute them enough for the service they have done for this country. Weather they joined willingly or if they were drafted are irrelevant. They both died for their country and that is enough for me. People today don't realize how much they need to remember what the warriors of the United States have done for them. If it wasn't for them the United States and everything they take advantage of would no longer be in existence." He then stood up and said "As you know I love this country. And I'm never going to abandon it. And that is why I celebrate this holiday this way…the way of an American soldier."

Blossom was surprised. He felt the true meaning of the holiday and didn't take advantage of it like most people do. He was a true American hero and a true American all together. She looked at him and said "Oh…I see. You just want to remember the people who fought for this country…who died for this country."

"Exactly." Matthew said standing up and grabbing the 9mm. "It's sad really…" he said as he picked up the 9mm handgun ejecting the empty clip and continued "People who forget what this holiday is about or even if they do remember what it is about they refuse to remember the people who died for their country." He then grabbed a full clip and put it in the gun the pulled it back to get a bullet into the chamber. He then turned to his friend put the gun out in front of her and said "Give it a try."

Blossom took a step back and said "No, that's fine I'll-"

He put the gun toward her closer and said "Come on; exercise your Second Amendment Right."

"Uh…I don't know how to use this…"

"Oh come on, surly you've seen movies where they reload a gun or something."

"Yeah, but…I don't think I'll need to know this, I mean I have powers."

"And what if something happens that negates the usage of your powers?"

Blossom didn't need to answer the question. For one he already knew the answer and second she didn't want to.

"Fine, I'll shoot it once." Blossom said admitting defeat.

"Cool." He said as she took the gun from his hand. Matthew further instructed her about keeping the gun forward down the range. He also instructed her to keep her fingers from the top of the gun so she wouldn't cut herself since it was a pull back semi-automatic. She aimed the weapon out in front of her. Matthew further instructed her by making her go into a stance and keeping the gun out in front of her. He also told her how to aim the weapon down the range as best he could. After about ten minuets of this Matthew finally gave it a rest and just let her shoot the stupid thing…or as she was thinking.

She followed everything he said kept it straight and about aiming for a while she finally pulled the trigger and _BANG!_

She lowered the gun as Matthew jumped over the small surface between the dividers and ran to the bullet hole. As he ran to it he laughed. Blossom thought he was making fun of her for making a bad shot. She put the gun down and lowered her head somewhat embarrassed.

"Not bad for a first shot." He said. Blossom looked up surprised at his reaction. "You hit on the outer ring of the bulls eye, much better than my first shot."

She smiled somewhat surprised at his reaction and somehow…proud.

"Well if you want you fire it again…"

Blossom up her hands up and said "No, that's okay. It was fun I'll admit but I think Dexter is home by know."

"Okay whatever. Later Blossom." He said taking the gun and aiming it down the range.

As she walked away from the range she started thinking. Just firing the weapon of what a soldier did made her understand something. She felt the push, fear, the excitement, the pain, and the adrenaline…everything just through firing that one bullet. She then left to go see if Dexter was home.

Matthew continued to fire the gun down the range and said "God Bless all United States Soldiers that have, will, both living and have died be remembered."


End file.
